And to think it all started with Cherry Vanilla
by eternalJuggalo
Summary: Karkat Vantas and Dave Strider have been dating for two years, but as time goes by Dave seems to care less and less about the relationship and Karkat. When Dave suddenly gets into a car accident will Karkat realize his true feeling and everything will be alright, or will it be too late? Short story, fluff


A/N: Written for my best bud Hannah, fluffy Davekat~! Even though I ship Johnkat...

I shuffled through the door and kicked it shut with my foot. My arms were full of groceries that had been toppling over since I got to the complex. My condo was on the fifth floor so it had been a hassle getting up here. "HEY Strider get your lazy ass over here and help me!" Nothing. I slowly made my way into the kitchen and passed by the living room were I spotted him. My boyfriend of two years, Dave Strider, was passed out on our couch, two earphones plugged into a brand new ipod I had gotten Dave for Christmas, and which in return he had given me, nothing. I constantly felt as if I ment nothing to him, once we had hit our second year he never seemed to care about me or our relationship. Letting out a long sigh I dropped the groceries on the counter and started to put them away when I heard soft footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Did you finally decide to get up and help, you fuckass couch potato?!" Dave just merely shrugged and picked up a pack of oreos. "Naw, just kinda hungry...what're you cooking for dinner?" Holding back my urge to scream at him I replied "Baked chicken and mashed potatos." "Cool, cool." He bobbed his head and began to retreat back to the couch. As soon as he was out of earshot I punched the wall leaving an immense dent I was too pissed to care about."Damn Strider!" I hissed under my breath.

I began to prepare dinner and once I had put the chicken in,walked out to Dave. "So, what did you do all day? Sit there?" He nodded "Pretty much, put together a new playlist, I got another job tonight so I'mma eat and run." This was how it had always been since year two of our relationship, since he'd begun to not care. I'd work all day, he'd sleep all day, I'd come home, cook dinner, we'd eat, and he'd leave to work right after. It had been a while since we had done anything together and I was starting to question why we even bothered to call eachother a boyfriend anymore. He was probably cheating on me with some skank at the club anyway.

We sat down in silence and ate, in silence. I only picked and poked as he dove in and nearly eat the chicken _bones_! Once finished, he got up, gave me a quick peck, and left without saying goodbye. After cleaing up our plates and the kitchen, I decided to eat a bit of dessert and popped open the freezer. All we had was Cherry Vanilla ice cream, I could feel my eyes start to water. The first time I had had Cherry Vanilla Ice cream was at the park, under the big oak tree, when Dave had asked me out for the first time. Ever since then Dave and I had always loved to share Cherry Vanilla, whether it be soda, or ice cream, it had always been our sweet treat we had shared every day after coming home from work. I stared at the ice cream for a while, and shut the freezer. I had lost my appiteite, and love for Cherry Vanilla.

Instead I dragged myself to the bathroom and pulled off my shirt and pants. I had always preferred sleeping in my boxers, much to Dave's delight, or use to be. After brushing my teeth and running a comb through my hair I laid down and thought to myself. _Dave is handsome and funny and cool but he's just not the Dave I fell for..._"I guess this is it. Goodbye Dave Strider..." I drifted off into a uneasy sleep.

The next thing I knew a loud ringing awoke me. My hand frantically searched for my phone to shut it off. I brought it to my face and looked the the time and caller. At two o'clock in the morning I'm getting a call from...the San Francisco Hospital...? Sitting straight up I flipped open my phone and answered "Hello?" My voice sounded groggy and strained but, hey, it was fucking two in the morning. A woman replied with a _slightly_ concerned toned "Hello, , I presume? Your...friend, Dave Strider, is currently in our care. He was involved in a pretty serious car crash and is at the moment unresponsive,he's stable but shows no sign of awaking-" I cut her off as I closed my phone and leapt up. _Dave? My Dave? In the hospital...this isn't happening..._ I pulled on a pair of pants and one of Dave's shirts he had insisted looked better on me even though it was two sizes too big.

Hopping into my Silver Camry, I slammed my foot on the gas and took off, completely ignoring my seatbelt or any safety at that. Luckily for the other drivers all the lights were green and nobody got hurt, plus neither of the cops I passed seemed to notice I was going fifteen over the speed limit. I swerved into the parking lot and shut off the engine, stuffing my keys into my pocket and sprinting to the front desk. "Karkat Vantas. I'm here for Dave Strider!" I panted, out breath partly from my worry and partly from running around everywhere. The lady behind the desk nodded and gave me directions to another waiting room on his floor. Knowing I was faster than some damn elevator I took the stairs, and by the looks of the waiting room I was the first one of our friend to get here. I stomped up to a man in scrubs and demanded to see Dave, but he told me that Dave was undergoing medical attention and couldn't be bothered. Irritated, I sat impatiently, but soon everyone showed up and I began to calm, but only as much as one can with their boyfriend in the hospital. The calm soon passed as they announced Dave was taking visitors, everyone let me go first, considering I was the most concerned and his boyfriend for fuck's sake.

Nervously I made my way to his room,316B. 314B, 315B...316B. I hestitated at the door but eventually opened it with shakey hands. Upon entering a nurse greeted me but she quickly exited to give me time alone with "the patient." Dave looked so peaceful and relaxed sitting in that hospital bed, almost angelic. A chair was pulled up next to the bed and I sat in it, taking Dave's limp hand into mine. "Strider...wake up fuckass...w-we gotta go home." No reply. Tears began to sting my eyes but I pushed them away at a attempt to stay strong. For hours I sat next to him, holding his hand and making sure he was OK. Though due to stupid human needs, I fell asleep.

I'm not sure how long I was there with Dave but I do remember waking up to a tickling sensation on my cheek. "H-hm? Dave?" "Yeah Vantas?" My eyes opened wide and met with cherry red ones, starring lovingly back. "Dave!" I hugged him tightly but soon that love turned halfway into anger "You nearly scared me to death you know that! God..." This time a tear did fall, but he wiped it away, cupping my cheek. We stayed that way for a while before his voice broke the silence. "Karkat...I'm so sorry, for the accident, for working late, for never helping around the house...for everything. It's just I feel like I get in the way, like I'm a burden or sonething and annoy you so much that it'd just be better if I did nothing...y'know?" Embracing him even tighter I held back a small sob "No, no you could never be an burden...you mean so much to me and...I love you Dave..." I don't even remember the last time I had said that to him, but I truly ment it. I loved him so much and I couldn't deny it. Times were tough,but for Dave, I'd do anything. "I love you too Karkat, I love you too."

In the weeks following everything started to come together. Dave's hours were changed and we began to act more like a couple. We even had date nights, every date with Dave was special but one stuck out above all the others. He took me to the park, by the big oak tree were he had first asked me out. I sat against it while he got us an ice cream, a cherry vanilla for two. Dave plopped down next to me and handed over the cone. I was about to take a bite when something glistening on top of it caught my eye...a ring. Plucking it from the sticky,sweet dessert I stared at Dave. He was down on one knee and smiling, he gently took the ring from my trembling fingers, "Karkat Vantas, will you marry me?" With tear streaming down my face I threw the ice cream aside and jumped into Dave's arms. "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" And to think it all started with Cherry Vanilla ice cream.


End file.
